You ruffle my feathers
by NarwhalQueen
Summary: Diaval had always been content with his life as a raven but with every transformation he longs for a human life. When a young mermaid is enslaved by a mad king, Diaval is ordered to protect her. Will she ruffle his feathers? [ Diaval / OC ] [ Dark themes throughout & M rating for gore in later chapters.] [ on hiatus ]
1. Chapter 1 True Love?

Chapter One ¦ I have a dream ¦ I know you….my beloved bird.

* * *

Diaval had always found it difficult changing from a raven to a man, although he was faithful to his mistress, he could not bear the constant transformations she asked of him. The transformation process itself was not painful, it was as easy as changing your coat; what hurt this raven was the surge of human emotion which seemed to come and go with each transformation. Yes, as a raven he was content to behave as nature intended him to but once his mistress saved his life he was in her debt. He knew it. What he really wanted now was the chance to stay human…permanently.

He would never abandon his mistress, she and Diaval had grown fond of each other in the time they shared, the sixteen years which they spent watching over the new queen were some of the happiest of his life. Once the curse had been broken and both kingdoms had reunited Maleficent was no longer in need of the raven's services but the two remained close friends and she granted him the powers to change his own appearance when he chose too. Granted, without Maleficent being in control of the transformation he was a little rusty to say the least; many a time he has tried to transform into a human man and ended up walking around with the torso and lower body of a man the wings of his raven self and a human face with a giant beak with a feathered tail. It took time but the raven finally got the hang of transforming as he once did with the snap of his fingers.

After rescuing Aurora and seeing that true love was possible the bird-man found himself in awe and with a new surge of hope appeared in his life. If Aurora and Maleficent had a familiar love, could it be possible there is a romantic love in the world for him? He knew that no woman would ever be able to fall in love with a raven so he decided that making his transformation semi-permanent at least would help him.

He enjoyed the company of other ravens when in his natural state, but with each transformation over the years his mind had become more and more human. He longed to feel this feeling of true love that everyone was talking about. He longed for the feeling of a woman's touch and true loves kiss. He knew what love was, he loved his friend and mistress and he loved Aurora the two women were family to him but when he saw them both being loved and loving people around him and he became lonely….he wanted his own. Ravens will mate for life, when he was in his true form he had never found his match, no other ravens were interested in him, he would do the mating rituals and the calls as all the male ravens did but no raven females would pay any notice of the poor young bird. Once he was turned into a shape-shifter the ravens exiled him completely.

The young raven man was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by his mistress. She could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked out towards the castle. She understood his pain. Once Stephan had betrayed her the heartbreak engulfed her heart and from that point had avoided the idea of romantic love. She was happy with the love of her friends in the Moor and having the love of her goddaughter Aurora but she knew her heart would never love a man again in the way she had loved Stephan. Fairies only have one romantic love in their lives.

'Come Diaval, we have a wedding to attend.' She stated coolly as she stood up and took flight across the clouds to the new Queen's castle. As the cool morning breeze hit her wings she sighed and took a glance at her old friend. _Maybe he has a chance.. _

The pair flew off towards the castle for the wedding of their beloved Queen Aurora to Prince Phillip. Little did they know that one particular guest would rustle both of their feathers very soon.

* * *

Thankyou all for reading the first chapter of my Maleficent spin-off.

As you may have guessed it is Diaval/OC story. Please forgive any grammar errors this is the first time I have published any work on this site. Reviews are welcome and any suggestions regarding OC characterization is also welcome. I shall be updating twice a week so stay tuned.

Much Love

All Rights go to the appropriate sources [Disney] . I only own my OC.


	2. Chapter 2 Diamonds

**Chapter Two¦ Where are my diamonds?! ¦ I know you….my beloved bird.**

* * *

_T_he sounds of social class gossip echoed the great halls of Ethonor Palace. The great king Leo'Marq had planned to venture to the great wedding of Queen Aurora and his nephew Prince Phillip. The prince out of custom was beseeched by his advisors to invite his loathsome uncle to the wedding festivities; this was seen as one final attempt to muster some form of peaceful alliance between their two kingdoms. The kingdom of Ethonor was not regarded highly in Aurora's kingdom and within The Moors even speaking the name of Ethonor would shake every fae creature to the core as not one fae creature could ever forget what their soldiers did to their beloved kin all those years ago…

A young woman with long flowing blue hair scuttled towards the King, in her arms she carried a large box of pearls and jewels. The jewels were the most beautiful seen in all the kingdoms, the kaleidoscope of colours omitting from the box turned every head in the room. The beauty of the jewels was only dampened by the grief stricken expression on the maidens face. Her eyes shone white and silver but if they looked close enough the court room could see the red puffy marks around her eyes from where she had wept. It looked as though she had wept often as of late.

The young woman placed the box of jewels in front of the King and stepped back. Ensuring at no point to meet the King's gaze. After a time, the gaze of the King fell upon the maiden. He noted how her long sea blue hair would shine like the ocean and how her eyes shone as white as the pale moon. He smirked in a sadistic fashion as he rose from his throne and began to circle the young maiden and the box of jewels.

' Well,Well,Well….You have been a busy girl haven't you?' The king taunted as he circled the maiden. He took in every part of her body which he could see, the young woman was not a slim woman, she was well-developed and had wide hips on her feet she wore no shoes and around her left ankle she had a small chain and lock which when she walked seemed to weigh her down. Once the king has satisfied himself he turned his attentions to the box of gems in front of him.

'Pearls, Rubies, Sapphires, Emeralds…' The king took a handful of the jewels from the wooden box and stepped closer to the maiden admiring the gems, who remained silent with her eyes on the ground.

'These are very nice my dear….but something I missing here….can you tell me what it is?' The room fell silent and all eyes fell on the young woman and the king. The young woman bit her bottom lip hard as to not snap back at the King, she had already made that mistake before and she will not be making it again anytime soon. Again the king asked the maiden what was missing from the collection of gems. The king lowered his face close to the maidens. The young woman glared at the floor tears forming in her eyes.

' WHY ARE THERE NO DIAMONDS?!' The king screamed as the threw the gems at the maiden. A few of the gems pierced and cut into her skin and she began to bleed from her cheek. ' WHAT GOOD IS KEEPING ONE OF YOUR KIND IF YOU CAN NOT MAKE DIAMONDS?!' The king spat at the woman.

' My lord, You know I cannot make diamonds! I will never be able to make them here!' The young woman curled her hands into fists and tried to hold back her tears as the abuse came spilling from the deranged Kings mouth. The court looked on at the scene which was unfolding in horror as the young maiden was then dragged out of the halls by a group of knights. The king looked around his court room and sat back onto his chair and signalled his court to carry on working. He then reached into this robe and took out his invitation and began to twirl it between his fingers. 'Get me that maiden and my court prepared, we ride for the wedding...tonight'

* * *

Thank you for reading. A new chapter will be up soon. Any suggestions?

I hope you liked the introduction of my OC. Nameless as of yet. Any suggestions? This fic will contain some darker themes.

All OC are mine. The Disney franchise owns everything else.

Much Love

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3 Reunions and Unwanted Guests

Chapter Three ¦ Be Our Guest

* * *

The sounds of dancing music rang throughout the kingdom. The wedding of the young King and Queen had attracted all creatures from kingdoms near and afar to be part of this event. There was joy and happiness at every corner. The young queen wore a long flowing white silk wedding gown and her long golden locks were tied back by golden yellow flowers. Fae creatures flew through the air and around the pillars dancing whilst their human counterparts danced along the floor to the music. All was well in the kingdom.

Then everything changed as three loud knocks at the main wooden door made the ballroom completely silent, not a sound was heard except the bustling of one elderly man as he edged towards the great doors to see who the culprit of the interruption was. As the elderly man reached a shaking wrinkled hand to the doorknob, the door slammed open just missing the elderly man's face. He sank to the floor in shock as he took note of who was behind the great doors.

King Leo'Marq stood behind the door with his men, there was the usual evil smirk spread across his face as he noted the reaction the elderly man. As the King walked in to the great hall he just shoved the man out of the way with his foot and carried on walking. 'You are in my way old man' He remarked coldly as he walked past him. The crowed of wedding guests moved away from the newlyweds like a parting sea as Leo'Marq and his men walked in.

Maleficent, Diaval and many of the fae creatures had made a circle around the couple, this made the King begin to chuckle and then burst into a fit of manic laughter which began to echo across the halls of the palace. Maleficent stood forward and directed herself at the king.

'You are not welcome here! Leave now, while you can.' This did make the king stop laughing, his face dropped into a smirk as he took some more steps forward and removed his helmet.

' Do you honestly think _you_ can touch _me_ Maleficent, Elf Witch.' The king had now walked so close to the fairy that she was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the space between them. Diaval immediately flew over to her shoulder and flapped his wings at the king in a threatening motion. This made the king laugh again and just slap the raven away into the closest marble statue. Diaval fell to the ground, wing broken, now helplessly watching the scene in front of him.

'You do remember what I do to creatures like you, don't you?' He reached into his robes and pulled out a pendant with a large orange gemstone hanging from it. Every fae creature in the room took a gasp and a step of two back. Whispers began echoing through the halls. The young Queen stepped forward to address the intruder; she took a spot behind her godmother who was visibly shaken and deeply upset and angry with the evil king.

'What is all of this about?!' Aurora exclaimed as she looked between the fae and the new arrivals. As she turned to her Husband whose face has paled to a ghostly white shade. 'I never thought you would have the audacity to show your face here Uncle!' Exclaimed Phillip taking a step forward to protect his new wife. The king just brushed off his comment and directed his gaze back to the fairy and the queen.

'Well, well men it looks like our wee evil fairy here does not remember what we do to her kind, you would think she would remember considering what we have done to her _baby cousin_…' Maleficent stood back in shock as his words sunk into her psyche. With this the knights dragged forward the beaten blue haired maiden and threw her on the floor in-front of the Queen and her company.

'I do love a good family reunion don't you?' exclaimed the Mad King as he broke into fits of laughter.

* * *

Sorry about the chapters I like to keep them short and sweet. I still need a name for my OC :)

Thanks for reading.

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

Chapter Four ¦ Memories

* * *

Maleficent locked eyes with the maiden for what seemed like hours, the fairy stood in utter shock, this woman in front of her was a battered and broken image of her cousin. The woman in front of her was a shadow of the young girl she knew and loved.

**Flashback **

It was a bright summer day in The Moors, the young Maleficent was gliding across the clouds she had finally gained control over her wings and she was keen to make the most of them. As she took a dive and flew close to the river where she was met by a small blue haired sticking out of the water.

'Mayyyyyyleficent, race me. I am sure my tail can beat your big wings!' Exclaimed the young blue haired mermaid, taking a dive under the river and sticking her sparking black and silver tail flicking water at the fairy.

'Hey you know that would not be fair Ondine, you were born with your tail I am just getting used to my wings as it is! Don't get me wet now I will sink!' Exclaimed the young fairy pouting.

'Oh you are no fun! I would hug a cactus nymph so I could get the chance to fly like you do! All I have is this great big tail.' Exclaimed Ondine as she signaled towards her black sparkling tail, it was a bit too big for her child torso. As she held it up she lost her balance and rolled back under the water and started to flop around like a fish out of water. This was all it took for the young Maleficent to break into a fit of laughter and fall into the river below. The young mermaid poked her head slowly out of the water and started to laugh loudly.

'You were saying something about getting wet darling cousin?' Giggled the mermaid poking the fairy with her tail, Maleficent then decided it was time to get her own back on her cousin as she grabbed a hold of the young mermaids tail and with a big grunt, projected herself into the air taking the mermaid with her into the sky.

'Ohhhhh no no no no! Put me down May! Put me down!' Squeaked the little mermaid who was now hovering in mid-air looking slightly nauseas, in actual fact even though she always states that she would love to fly she had a horrible fear of heights. The blue haired mermaid was then snapped out of her train of thought by her cousin the young fairy had lost her grip on her tail and dropped her cousin into the river below.

' No fair May.' Muttered Ondine as she dived back under the river to the Under Moors.

**End Flashback –**

'Well as lovely as this little family reunion is turning out to be, we had best be going now as I can see that we are not wanted.' The King stated calmly, pulling on the chain attached to Ondine's neck, pulling her backwards away from Maleficent and the royal company. The maiden turned and hissed at the king who proceeded to slap her and let his men begin to drag her back out of the hall as she kicked and screamed profanity.

'You will give her over now!' Shouted Maleficent who had begun to summon a green mist to engulf the evil king around the neck, the king just laughed and pulled out the orange stone once more and blew an orange mist towards the angry fairy. Within seconds Maleficent noticed her powers getting weak and the fairy found herself sitting on the marble floor. Aurora had caught her godmother from falling and then directed herself at the King.

'Get out! You are not welcome here! Leave that woman and get out!' She shouted in anger.

'Why on earth should I give my pet back?' Leo stated as he turned and walked out of the castle dragging the maiden with him.

' I am not your PET!' Screamed Ondine as she continued to lash out against the soldiers on her way out of the castle.

'Oh but my dear…you are…'

_**-'FLASHBACK'-**_

'Father would you tell me a story please?' The young prince had always been fascinated by the tales his father would tell; all the stories he told about a kingdom far far away where the most wonderful of magical creatures could be found. He would often make drawings of these creatures and what he would imagine them to look like. Granted, at the age of seven he was not going to be the next great artist but none the less his beloved father would sit and tell him the stories of the creatures that lived in The Magical Moor.

'Ok m' boy. Which tale shall we have tonight?' The king chuckled as he came over to the young child's bed and sat on the edge. The King had given many grand speeches in his time but he knew that his biggest fan was his son.

'Tell me about the Under Moors Father!' The young prince exclaimed as he bounced up and down on his bottom, making the bed rattle and shake.

'Ok, Ok my son, The tale of The Under Moors it is….'

'_The sound of laughter echoed through the trees and caves of The Moor Kingdom. All the flowers were in bloom and there were rainbows painted all across the clear blue sky. Creatures great and small, winged or wooden would be found at the enchanted river; a grand, long and large river where the waters would glow the colours of blue and green. For everybody knew, the enchanted river was the door to the Under Moors. _

The young prince began to cheer which distracted the King from his story. The prince received a semi-stern glance from his father as the prince hushed down the King continued…

_The Under Moors was an enchanting aquatic kingdom which home to all manner of aquatic fae, the water fairies would send messages from the aquatic fae to the land fae as the creatures who lived under the river could not survive for very long on land the only creatures what could were the mer-folk. Now these mermaids are not as there are found in your story books of old. These mermaids had long black and silver tails which would shine in the moonlight, their hair and eye colours would cover every spectrum of the rainbow, but it was not the colour of their eyes which entranced viewers, it was what came from their eyes...'_

'GEMS!' exclaimed the young prince's older brother from behind the large wooden door.

' LEO! Will you hush! I will never remember the story at this rate.'Laughed the king as he signalled the teenager to sit on the bed.

'…Sorry Father…go on…..'

'Thank you.' The king sounded three coughs and continued.

_Now M'boys mermaids are not built to cry, it is not part of their being, their souls are not supposed to know sadness and grief but …if they do fall upon hard times the tears which will flow will cut into their skin and cause them great pain….'_

With this the bedroom door was swung open and an old man strode into the young prince's room. Clutching a large piece of pork in one hand and a cup of wine in the other.

' My Sweet weeee nephews! Be sure you collect those tears in your hands lad as they will turn into the most beautiful of gems! Rubies and Sapphires would fall from their wee pretty faces into their hands and the silly creatures will just throw them to the floors of their kingdom!' With this the older man opened his outer robe to show a lining of perfect gems and jewels.' We can make much better use of their tears.'

The King stood up as if to protect his son from the Prince.

'What do you want brother?' The older man made his way slowly around the bedchamber.

'Why nothing my darling, darling brother. I bring a gift for my nephews, is that now a crime in this kingdom?' Finished the prince bitterly, as a smirk began forming across his lightly bearded face.

The king loved his brother, he had to they were flesh and blood but his manic obsession with capturing the creatures from the Moors was slowing killing the man who he grew up with. God knows that he was the reason that humans and fae creatures would no longer be at peace. The great wars were just the beginning, he had heard of the many wars which had taken place between the kingdoms and he knew that the alliance between the Mad King and his brother would end in utter destruction.

'Come to the great hall, my gift is waiting there for you.' Summoned the prince as he walked out of the boys' chambers.

The king was mentally pleading that what was to be presented to his sons was not what he was dreading. There were rumours that the reason Maleficent had a vendetta against human men was not merely focused on the Mad King and his numerous attempts to conquer the Moors but there was a lingering focus on his own brother, for reasons, he was unsure but if he could put the pieces of the puzzle together and they were true heaven knows his kingdom will pay. As the three men stepped into the great hall all the kings fears were realized…

In the centre of the great hall there was a great clear glass cage filled to the brim with water. Inside the cage was a young blue haired mermaid, she could not have been older than her sixteenth name-day. The mermaid was charging her glass cage from left to right; her attempts to pierce the glass had made no effect. Smashing her fists into the glass and cursing the men at the top of her lungs.

'Now my young princes this is your gift. Isn't she lovely? She will be a great pet for you both.' Beamed the older man he went up and stroked the glass cage. The blue haired maiden charged at the glass but again the cage was too strong for her.

'Granted she is a wee bit wild, so we may need to break her in. It is much like breaking a horse boys no problem it can be done soon.'

'My sons will never receive your gift, she is a mermaid a living being not a thing to be given as a pet!' The younger of the two princes' stood with his father in agreement but the young prince Leo was enamoured. He ran over to the glass and stared at the creature.

'If you do not want her brother I will keep her as my own pet!' Exclaimed the young man as he ran to his uncle and embraced him. The expression on the Kings face turned pale as the marble floors they were standing on.

' Leo'Marq if you think I will allow you to indulge in this poor girls slavery in my kingdom then you are no son of mine!' Leo'Marq took a moment to look at his father and his younger brother then his gaze fell upon the blue haired maiden and he had made his choice. ' You _will _be exiled ifyou choose this path!' Exclaimed the King as he took a step forward, the older man covered the teenager Leo from his father's rage.

'Then I choose to live with my uncle in his lands. On the condition Uncle that she will come with me!' He stated as he pointed towards the mermaid who had pulled a disgusted look on her face.

The king took a step back in horror as he saw his eldest son and heir merge into a miniature version of his elder brother.

' You have no idea what you have done…..' Whispered the King as the two men left the castle with the mermaid in tow.

**_END FLASHBACK -_**

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. This story may have a few dark scenes. I will try to work on my grammar I know it is not the best._

_I am afraid the Diaval OC paring won't come into play quite yet._

_Thankyou for following this piece and I am so grateful for all the feedback I get._

_Much Love_

_xoxox_


	5. Chapter 5 Why won't you love me!

Authors Note: This chapter will touch on darker themes such as sexual abuse and violence or a slightly graphic nature. Please do not read if you feel this will offend of upset you. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Five ¦ Why won't you love me?**

It had been one week since the wedding and the creatures of the Moor could not rest. There was not a smile in the kingdom and the sky looked as it had not seen the light of the sun in and age. All creatures were devastated by the capture and enslavement of their beloved Ondine, they had not heard from her in a time but they did not ever think the cause of her disappearance was enslavement. There were many questions surrounding her disappearance. The most popular rumour which had passed through the Moors was that Maleficent and Ondine had a great argument which had led to Ondine splitting her tail for legs and leaving the Moor lands. No one dared to discuss this with the fairy and after Ondine's disappearance the teenage fairy took to her tree and focused on protecting her lands.

Maleficent sat on a branch a large oak tree looking over the entrance of the Under Moors, as she looked out her expression grew darker and darker. She kept seeing the scene of her cousin being dragged out of the great hall over and over. With each time her anger grew. There had been peace in the lands of humans and fae since Aurora had taken the throne but now the creatures of the Moors were getting angrier and angrier with each passing day. The idea that one of their own kin was being kept as a 'pet' in a distant kingdom was enough for them to start another war. The only factor which allowed the two races to coincide was their love for the new Queen and King but Maleficent could not allow her beloved cousin to suffer any longer at the hands of this mad man.

Something had to be done.

'Diaval, I need you.' As she summoned the bird to transform he took his usual place by her side; his arm had been healed once they had got back from the 'celebrations' but his ego was bruised. How could he have been weak enough to have been slapped out-of-the-way protecting his Mistress? The thought infuriated him and now he was revelling in the idea that he could do something to make that evil kings life a little less precious.

'What do you need me to do Mistress?' Maleficent did not take her eyes off of the slowly moving waves; she could feel the fury bubbling inside of her.

'I want you to find him…find that 'king' and find my cousin. I want to know where she is being kept and what he has done to her….I am going to destroy him.'

'Yes, Mistress.' Diaval transformed back into a black Raven and took off into the night sky on the one task which would change his life forever.

Ondine was placed in her usual spot by the Kings throne. Her human legs had transformed back into a tail and she sat in a small cramped tub of water, which did not cover all of her tail. Her collar remained tight around her neck; the collar made of a dark iron and in the center was the same type of stone which had nullified her cousin a few days ago. The most powerful fae creature had been weakened to a human by the dust of the pendant.

This stone was the only known man-made substance to nullify the mystical power of the fae creatures. It affected each creature in different ways although the same basic trait applied; the presence of the stone weakened the individual to a state of utter helplessness. The fae would not be strong enough to win a fight with a human toddler. It also, when used in the correct way could control the will of the fae which it enchanted. This is one reason all the creatures of the Moor would never fight along against the king of his troops.

As Ondine lay in her tub she became more and more infuriated with herself, she had been given one chance to escape from the King and run away with the Fae and her cousin but she could not even walk because of her collar. She had seen the looks of despair from her old friends, it had been decades since she had seen them and she knew that they thought she had been lost along ago.

She was embarrassed, embarrassed that her kin had seen her as she was now. Once she was a strong, proud fae creature, she had aided her cousin and other protect the Moors and now she had been turned into some mad mans pet and toy. She no longer had any power to speak off; her entire life was now in service of the King. She would like to think that he had not always been an evil human, granted she had never met many humans before the day she was gifted to the prince. She had only met one human before her capture. Her cousin had introduced her to her special human friend Stephan. Ondine had never taken to him, she could feel that something was wrong with the boy and as he grew the feeling of distrust only seemed to grow. Stephan was no great friend of the mermaid, having called her a 'dirty big fish' on more than one occasion.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the King's footsteps echoing from the corridor. '_Okay Ondine composure, just smile and look pretty and he will just go away…' This_ mantra would echo in her mind every time she was in the presence of the King.

When he was a younger man he was not as horrible to her; he was just a boy with a crush. She blamed herself partly for how he treated her, maybe if she had just let him love her he would have turned out better. Mermaids after all had no concept of human love. Mermaid love was eternal and binding, when a mermaid found her life partner they were partners for all of eternity, she had known merfolk to die of a broken heart if they lost their partner. This human love she had been shown was nothing she ever wanted in her life. If love was what the prince would give her she didn't want any of it.

**- Flashback –**

A young Prince Leo entered Ondine's bed chamber. He had taken her as his pet but he felt like such a beautiful creature should have their own room and not live in a dungeon. She would be his Queen one day so he felt it only right treat her well.

The young mermaid sat on her bed with her collar on; Leo's uncle did not allow him to take it off of her. He had told him time and again how dangerous the fae were. He was completely obsessed with her; he had heard all the stories from his father about the beauty of the fae creatures and now he was so happy to have his very own.

Ondine had played the role of pet for over 5 years; she knew what to do to keep her from getting a beating. She had tried to get around the princes advances over the years but as he grew into a young man his advances become more and more sinister.

'Darling! How wonderful you look this evening.' Exclaimed the prince as he strolled over to his pet mermaid. Online did not answer the prince she just continued to look out of her barred window. The prince did note her lack of reply and proceeded to stand next to her and look out the window.

'My darling you should smile a little more, your pretty wee face will start to wrinkle if you do not. We could treat you a lot worse than we do you realize this don't you?.' Stated the prince as he moved to place his arm around the young maidens waist. Ondine stood straight and tightened her body. She knew that she was now a pet and the collar around her neck would stop her from having any chances of using any powers on him.

'You have kept me from my people as a pet when you had the chance to set me free, so tell me dear prince how you could ever expect me to be grateful to someone like you!' She snapped as she stepped out of the princes grasp and crossed the bedchamber to the door.

'Please just leave me alone!' She exclaimed as she opened the large wooden door to signal the prince to leave.

The prince had finally lost his patience with Ondine. In the prince's eyes he had done nothing wrong to the young fae. She had her own room and was free to come and go around the castle's many rooms as she pleases. He could not understand her anger. All he wanted to do was love her and now he knew she would never willingly love him back. So he would have to make her love him.

The prince gave a dark smirk; Ondine saw a dark look show in his eyes and her heart fell into the pit of her stomach. As the prince made his way over to her she knew she would have to do something to attempt to fight back what was coming. The prince took a hold of her neck and started to squeeze it hard, his nails began to cut into her skin causing her to scream out in pain.

'WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?! I have done everything for you, you ungrateful little wench!' The prince threw the young maiden across the room onto her bed.

As Ondine hit the bed, she tried to regain her breathing and she lost her patience she could not be the nice pet she was told to be, she did not care anymore

'I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! YOU ARE A MONSTER! NOONE COULD EVER LOVE YOU!' Screamed the mermaid as the prince made his way over to her. With a hard slap around the face the prince started to pin her arms against the bed.

'If you won't give me your love, I will take you love!' hissed the prince forcing himself onto the maiden.

**- End Flashback –**

King Leo strolled into the great hall and began to stroll over to the restrained mermaid. ' Ohhhh darlinggggg fish did you miss me?' Ondine gagged and bit her tongue so not to scream.

'Yes my love, I've missed you…' She stated dutifully.

Outside a black raven was watching the scene play out. He shook his head and took flight back to his own Mistress.

* * *

_Thankyou for reading!_

_I hope this chapter was not to dark for anybody. I plan to make the chapters darker as they go on. I will get into the Diaval/oc very soon I promise! I am planning some private meetings with mermaid and bird in upcoming chapters._

_Reviews are more than welcome they keep me going._


	6. Chapter 6 Guardian Pigeon

**Chapter Six ¦ Guardian Pigeon**

* * *

Diaval had been watching the young mermaid for a number of days with each passing day he would report back to his mistress. Many creatures had asked why she, as protector of the Moor and its inhabitants had not gone to rescue her cousin. Unfortunately, it was not an easy task. The palace was protected by the mystic stones, no fae creature would be able to get in or out without being detected. The creatures of The Moor had asked King Phillip to try and negotiate with his uncle but there were no negotiations to be made.

Maleficent was stood by the river once again; she had been spending much of her time there as of late as it was the only place in the land which gave her mind a sense of order. She would stand remembering the times where her cousin and she would sit at night and talk. As they grew older, their childhood passed and they grew into young women Maleficent had grown more attached to the young Stephan. She knew that Ondine did not trust him; she was never very good at being subtle with her feelings.

Ondine would sit on her rock in the river and watch the pair as they spent time together. Maleficent and her cousin never really fought, they were not cousins by blood but when Maleficent lost her family in The Great War Ondine was right there for her. They became close as young children after that dark time, Ondine became her only family. She had set her raven a task to keep watch over her cousin, just until the time came where she could bring her home.

Ondine lay on the cold, damp floor in the castle tower. This had been her new room since she refused to give her love to the king. She would never be his queen, now all she would ever be was his slave. She knew her place in life and no matter how hard she tried to escape she knew she would never be free again.

The days that followed were some of the worst of Ondine's life. Someone had angered the King greatly and the only person who seemed to be receiving the beatings was Ondine.

As she lay there battered and bleeding, spitting up the drying clot of blood from her mouth her mind began to wander to her happy life before her capture. Yes, the fight between her cousin and herself was the reason she had left but she was planning to return. She wanted to return. She thought back to the days where she longed for someone to care about her as Maleficent cared for Stephan. She had gone searching for her own love. A love she never found.

**-Flashback-**

Ondine was never very good on her feet and the few times she has split her legs was when she was helped to walk by her cousin. Now without someone to hold onto the mermaid found herself swaying from side to side very inelegantly.

Ondine had been walking for a few days and she grew tired and found a spot to rest under a tree. When she woke she found she herself being watched by an old man. His clothes seemed of a good make, a deep red satin coat with golden lining. His face however was old and worn. She noted how the wrinkled in his face did not curve to his smile but sank in to his cheeks, his face was not fair and it made the young merwoman feel uneasy.

'My, my you are a pretty little thing aren't you?' Stated the old man as he stood up and walked towards her. As he approached the maiden she attempted to stand up but every time she tried to move she found her body would not respond.

The older man noted the change in her face as she realized she was unable to move. He nodded his head in the direction of the collar which had been placed around her neck. Encased in the collar was a large orange jewel which seemed to emit an orange mist which began to make its way up the mermaid's nose.

'Who are you and what have you done to me?!' Exclaimed Ondine as she tried to pull the heavy collar from her neck, but with each try she was shocked with an electric pain which coursed through her body weakening her mermaid with every shock.

'You mermaids are so obvious limping around in human lands with your strange hair colours. Did you really think you would be allowed to roam out lands freely? You do understand what your kind did to us humans in the Great War don't you?' He hissed as he tied a long metal chain to her collar.

'Let me go! You have no right to take me!' Stated Ondine as she pulled against her chains, the old man completely disregarded everything she was saying to him and started to drag her along the pathway to a large dark castle.

'My nephews will just love you!' He chirped sadistically.

**End of flashback –**

Ondine remained in her place on the tower floor letting her brain make a fool of herself as she relived those events over and over. She was distracted from her thoughts when a black raven perched himself upon her cell window. Ondine turned herself to face the bird, she noted it was just a raven and nothing special and with a long sigh she turned back around to face the wall. The bird made the noise again and shuffled his feathers. Ondine just signaled the bird to leave as she had done all the other night this raven had come to her window.

As she signaled the bird to leave, it shook his head and entered the tower cell. Ondine turned to face the bird which had placed itself by her feet.

'What?! What do you want bird? Have you come to mock me as well?' Ondine hissed as the bird tilted his head. ' Go ahead, I don't care anymore.' She spat dryly trying to nudge the bird away with her foot. The bird made a loud chirp and encased himself in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Diaval stood there looking down upon the beaten maiden.

'Hello Ondine. My name is Diaval. Maleficent has sent me to keep watch over you.' Stated the now human male as he knelt down to help the maiden stand; Ondine looked up at him with a blank expression. After all these years _now_ Maleficent has sent someone to watch over her? This made her angry.

'Oh how wonderful…Maleficent send a pigeon to help me...' Stated the blue haired maiden dryly, removing her hand from the man-bird's grasp. The pair were not amused.

_Great, I can tell this woman is going to be more of pain that my job is worth._

* * *

Thakyou so much for staying with me with this story :) The main plot will get going now. I just wanted to set up some context for the story. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come. Any ideas or suggestions I welcome with open arms. :)

Much Love

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7 Our chains are the same

**Chapter Seven ¦ Our chains are the same**

Aurora and Maleficent were talking a walk through the Moors. Aurora noticed that the land was not as bright as it once was and since the wedding celebration the land had slipped back into darker days. She felt for her fairy godmother, Maleficent had told her small stories about her childhood, about how she lost her family in the war; Aurora wondered to herself why Maleficent never made any mention of her cousin.

'Godmother…' The fairy stopped walking and turned to face her beloved Beastie.

'Why have you never mentioned your cousin to me?' Maleficent's eyes grew sad as she signalled her godchild to sit down on a nearby rock.

'Beastie, you must know something…things are not as black and white as they seem. I could not mention Ondine because...I just could not. You see, she left the Moors a long time ago. We were the best of friends but as we grew older we grew apart…She did not like your father. She did not trust him; she could see the darkness growing in him…even as a young boy.' Started the fairy, as she looked into the distance, tears threatening to betray her and fall from her eyes. 'She knew what he was. She tried to tell me but I did not listen.'

Aurora placed her hands onto her godmother's to try and comfort her. 'Why did she leave the Moors?' The young Queen asked. Aurora did not want to upset her godmother any further but she knew that if she did not release some of her sorrow it would eat away at her. The young queen would not see her godmother slip back into the dark.

'Beastie, can we speak of this at a different time?' began the fairy, as she began to slide her hands from the queens. 'No, fairy godmother we must talk now…I can see how much you are hurting inside. We are all worried about you!' Aurora began as she held tightly onto her godmothers hands.

'Another time Beastie' stated the fairy and she took her hands away from the girl and flew away into the distance. Aurora took a deep breath in and watched her godmother fly away. _Something has to be done….She cannot continue like this. S_he turned and walked back into the moors trying to think up some plan of action.

Back in the castle tower Ondine sat crossed legged on the floor. She was now attached to the tower wall. The king had decided that as his pet she could not be allowed to roam her room freely when not in his company as she would get in all kinds of trouble.

**-Flashback-**

'If you leave a puppy in a room, it will start chewing up your things and soiling the floors….it is the same principle with my little fish here.' chirped the mad king sadistically as he petted Ondine's head. He was being visited by his ministers. Leo enjoyed showing off his pet to his men. Ondine lay in her usual spot beside the king in her fish tank, tail sticking out the side held in place by her collar and chain.

Ondine turned her head to face the highest window in the great hall; she saw Diaval sat in his raven form perched looking into the hall. _Maleficent sent a bird to look after me...Wonderful idea cousin (!) _She shook her head and turned back to face the king._ There is no hope…._

_**-End of flashback- **_

Diaval sat on the other side of the room looking at the young woman. He had come to visit her every night as he was ordered. He would tell her about the past few years in the Moors and the tale of the young queen and King Stephan. He told her of how Maleficent lost her wings and how she gained them back. Ondine was not surprised that he had stolen her cousin's wings. She had told her time and time again that he was not to be trusted.

Ondine sighed loudly and turned herself to the bird-man. 'So…..' She began. 'Soooo…..' Diaval replied in a mocking tone. 'What you are a parrot now also?' responded Ondine dryly. Diaval gave the maiden a look of irritation and raised a brow.

'Sooo….pigeon man…' Ondine began. '…Raven…' Correct Diaval as stood up and stretched. Ondine just muttered something under her breath and continued. '…So bird man…I suppose I have to ask out of common curiosity. Why is a bird with no fae powers serving my cousin?'

Diaval sat down next to her and noted how she shuffled herself away slighty from himself.

'She saved my life, when I lived as a raven I got caught in a trap by a farmer and he was about to smash my skull in with a shovel…' Diaval began.

'Charming…' Ondine crinkled her nose at the thought of smashed bird brain.

'Yes, lovely sight I would imagine.' He chuckled. 'But Mistress saved me. She turned me into a human man for a time and it scared the farmer off. I was then in her debt.'

'So you are her slave?' Ondine questioned as she faced him with a curious stare.

'No, I am not a slave. Mistress saved my life, so I pledged my service. I am her companion and ally.' Diaval stated looking quite offended at the idea that he would be a slave.

'Call it what you will, you are in her debt. You are her slave. Trust me bird. There are only Masters and slaves in this world.' Finished the maiden as she began to point her toes and stretch out her legs.

'You do have a horrid bedside manner….' Began Diaval as he started to feel the chains around her arms and neck.

'What are you doing?!' Ondine growled as she tried to pull her body away from his hands. Diaval did not pay much attention to her objections.

'..We will be needing a key…or two' He mused to himself as he continued to look over the chains. As he looked over Ondine's collar he noted the scars and dark bruises around her neck and body. He took moment, she had been a sarcastic, cold woman to him since the moment they met but he had not always thought about the reasons she was so cold to men. The only human men she had ever known had wronged her in so many ways. Why would she think him any different? Ondine winced as Diaval ran his fingers over the bruises on her neck.

'Watch your hands bird!' She hissed as continued to check her chains. She was no longer comfortable being in such close proximity to a human man, even if his man was part bird. This was the only time that she had been touched by a man who had not tried to hurt her. She felt more uneasy with that thought than the thought that he may hurt her too.

'Forgive me.' Diaval stood up and composed himself. 'I will be back soon, I need to report to Mistress. We will be getting you out of here soon.' With that he encased himself in a cloud of smoke and flew out of her cell.

Ondine ran her fingers over her neck where the bird had felt and shook her head. _…I hope so…._

* * *

_Thanks everyone for reading. _

_A little bit of interaction between the two. I do not want to dive straight into love at first site with these two. There will be a development over the next few chapters. Stay tuned_

_Much Love_

_xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8 Making a plan

**Chapter Eight ¦ Making a plan**

Maleficent sat by the river staring into the waves. She stared intently at her reflection hoping that as if by will power alone, her cousin may appear from the water. She had not heard from Diaval in a while and she was starting to worry that he had also been taken captive. As many different scenarios crossed her mind she noticed a shadow appear behind, Diaval stood there already transformed into his human self.

As Maleficent looked over her companion she could see sadness in his eyes. He looked tired and his mind seemed to be unfocused. Maybe spending so much time around her cousin had affected him too much she thought to herself.

'What news Diaval?'

'Mistress, I have news…it is not good news but it is news none of the less.' Panted the young man and he held onto a tree trying to catch his breath.

'Go on…' Maleficent listened intently to her raven companion as he told her all the monstrosities which were occurring in the castle. He told her about how the mad king was keeping her chained to her cell walls when he wasn't playing with her. He told her of the abuse she was suffering and the bruises on her body.

'….She has not lost her sharp tongue though she keeps calling me a pigeon I am a beautiful raven not a rat with wings! I keep telling her Mistress but she will not listen to me!' Exclaimed Diaval pouting, offended at the mere idea of being compared to a dirty pigeon. This caused a small smile to pass over the fairy's lips. She was glad that one part of her cousin remained the same. Even as children Ondine was the loudmouth, always getting herself in trouble with the fae elders for her antics, pranks and big mouth.

'Have you found a way to get her out yet?' asked Maleficent as looked back into the waves.

'Well I have checked her chains and I see they are made of iron….they are burning into her skin I saw the scars around her neck…' Maleficent's anger grew with each new piece of news.

'But there are key holes Mistress for her chains…I think I could try and find the keys and free her but I have no way to get her from the castle to here on my own. I will need help.' Diaval said. He had already formed a plan of action but he was only one raven, even if he transformed himself into a different creature he would not be strong enough to rescue Ondine after the stress from his transformation. The only reason he was able to stay a dragon for such a long time was due to Maleficent's magic.

'Yes, we will need some aid…but no fae..'

* * *

Back at her castle Aurora had arranged a meeting with the lords of her kingdom. Many of the lords and ladies of their land held a grudge against King Leo from battles past. Maleficent and Diaval sat in on the meeting to coordinate action.

'My queen we would like to offer up our best men to go along with Lady Maleficent's raven…umm…guard…man….' began one of the lords with a bow of the head towards the queen and Maleficent. Diaval who had taken his human form for this meeting sat next to his mistress rather uncomfortably, he was used to perching on her chair or on her staff but as a human man he had to sit in his own chair and be regarded by lords. He was uneasy by the glances he was receiving off of the group of lords.

'Yes, as Lord Gerrald said we offer to you our best men for you to form a team to rescue this poor maiden. The Mad King has spent to long torturing poor defenseless beings. Why I remember when he sent a troop of men into our kingdom and made off with our youngest children…all of our first born children. He came into our villages and slaughtered the children in front of their mothers and set the bodies a light in great fires….' The oldest lord chocked back a tear and signaled for the other men to continue as he sat back into his chair with a grunt.

'I am so sorry for your loss' my lords.' said Aurora with sad eyes. 'How is it that this man has gone unpunished and unchallenged all these years?' She questioned the lords who at that point exchanged awkward glances to one another.

'Well my queen, we could not challenge the mad king as he was an ally of your father…King Stephan. Your father commanded our armies but there was a strong alliance between the pair. The mad king takes pleasure in causing pain and suffering and well…erm…after you were born and sent away Leo became your father's chief adviser and ally. He would do the conquering of new lands in exchange for immunity of his actions and a peace treaty. After time your father gave Leo his own share of the kingdom. This is why your husband was sent by his father King John to try and make peace. King John your father-in-law is King Leo's baby brother…' stated one of the lords with a worried look.

'So let me get this correct my lords, King Phillip's father King John is the baby brother of King Leo. The man who was my father's chief adviser and executioner during his reign?' began Aurora as she rubbed her head in confusion.

'Yes, he was exiled by his father when he was a young man. King John took his place on his throne.'

'Beastie, your extended families history and lineage is fascinating but maybe another time would be best? Can we please discuss the plan to rescue Ondine?' Maleficent interrupted. ' The time we spent discussing minute details about the past will only mean Ondine is spending more time in the hands of the mad king.

' Yes, ofcourse Godmother..'

* * *

Sorry this is a short chapter but I should be posting another chapter later today :)


	9. Chapter 9 Guests After Dark

**Warning! This chapter contains very dark themes such as torture, rape and violence. If this offends you please do not read. Thankyou.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine ¦ Guests After Dark**

Ondine lay on her cell floor she noticed she was smiling to herself. It had been a very long time since she had been able to smile. All the time Ondine had spent in captivity she had never really smiled. She had contorted her face into a grin but there was no true feeling behind her grin. She would put in a mask for when she was summoned to play the pretty pet for the king. She knew that if she did not look and act like a good pet she would receive a heavier beating that evening.

Ondine had got used to her beatings, her body would still bruise but she had numbed herself to most of the pain. Her life was made up of pain, her chain and collar made of iron would burn into her flesh every minute of every day; the palace floors were painted with iron designs causing her feet to burn when she was forced to split her tail and walk.

Ondine would never admit how much pain she was in, she had got over sharing things with people. Who would she tell? The king's guard were the lucky men giving her the beatings if the king was too busy. The maids and the workers in the castle all saw her as a pet, no one in the kingdom thought the fae creatures were good beings. They were the stuff of fairy-tale and legends, believing that they would be cursed if they looked at her. They were nasty pieces of work and she would enjoy having her revenge on them one day.

Hate was the only thing which was keeping her going at this point. She hated them all. She hated everything and everyone…_except him..._

All the nights that the raven would spend in her cell would make her happy. She enjoyed talking to someone that was not afraid of her or about to beat her into submission. Even if he was a sarcastic pain in her tail, she was happy that he watched over her.

She would never let on that she actually enjoyed the birds company, she knew from the time spent with him that if she inflated his ego any more that is already was he would get stuck when flying out of her cell. She smiled and then promptly shook her head again as if to knock herself back into being sensible again.

The bird came to keep her company because her cousin ordered him to…if Maleficent had not ordered him to watch over her she would still be rotting in her cell on her own.

She was pulled out of her train of thought by a group of guards entering her cell.

'Get up!' They ordered as they manhandled her up from the ground and unlocked her chains.

* * *

'What have I done now?!' Ondine exclaimed as she was manhandled out of her cell and dragged into the king's bedroom. The guards stripped her naked and threw her onto the bedroom floor.

The king lay on his bed twirling a large iron hammer in his hands.

'Rumour has it you have had a male visitor in your cell my darling..' sang the mad king as he stood up from his bed and waltzed over to the naked maiden. He looked over her scarred and bruised body before him, he smiled with pride. He bent down to kneel next to his pet and took her face into his hands standing her up.

' Sooooo my little fish you are willing to have male visitors at night but you would never willingly share a bed with me…..YOU LITTLE WENCH!' The mad king struck Ondine across the face and sent her flying back onto the floor.

'What the hell are you talking about!?' Ondine shouted back to the king as she pushed herself back onto her knees. 'You know as well as I do nothing gets into my cell YOU made sure of that yourself!'

The mad king grabbed Ondine by the throat and pinned her to the bed holding the iron hammer to her face causing her skin to burn and she let out a scream of pain.

'You shut your mouth! You are lucky you are still breathing you little bitch!' hissed the king as he began to strangle the maiden into the Ondine blacked out under the pressure of his hand he felt his other hand begin to undo his breaches.

* * *

Upon regaining her consciousness her body was screaming in pain again. As she opened her eyes she realised that she was no longer in his bedchamber but in the great hall. Surrounded by a large group of his guards; still naked and bleeding she looked around the room to see if there was any way to escape what she knew was coming.

'My lords, as you know there have been rumors that Maleficent is coming to rescue her baby cousin here. Now my pet has been with me for a long time and I do not enjoy the idea that my little pet will just get up and walk about of here…' as the mad king mused out loud to his guards and lords Ondine noticed a black raven perched at the near window flapping its wings in panic trying to break the glass window. Ondine just smiled at the bird in a reassuring manner and turned back to the king.

'What are you smiling at you little whore?!' Spat the king as he approached her, iron hammer in hand. 'You do know my dear you can't just walk out of my castle now….I am going to have to make sure you can't walk out….' With that the mad king raised up his large iron hammer and smashed it down onto Ondine's legs, smashing the bones in her legs and feet. Ondine screamed out in pain as she felt the bones in her legs shatter to pieces.

The last thing that Ondine remembered was the sound of his guards laughing at her as she screamed out in pain and then a loud smash of glass and a cloud of smoke encasing around her, she felt a pair of warm arms surrounding her body as she slipped into darkness.

* * *

Thankyou for reading. Sorry this story is much darker than most would expect but I did warn you all. Please leave me a review with your ideas for later chapters and what you would like to see.

Much Love

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10 Flashbacks and Feelings

**Fluff and feels were requested so fluff and feels you recieve :) Please review with that you want from me :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter Ten ¦ Flashbacks and Feelings**

On the outskirts of the mad king's kingdom lay a dark forest, Maleficent hovered atop the trees looking out onto the castle. The rescue plan had been set out and she had a horrible feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. The time had come for the plan to take action and as she looked out to the castle she felt an uneasy sensation take over her entire body. Something was not right…

Below Maleficent In the forest a small troop of ten soldiers stood in the shadows awaiting their orders. The lords of Aurora's kingdom had sworn their best men in service to the young queen and her godmother. They had sworn to bring back Ondine at any cost.

Meanwhile at the castle, Diaval had perched himself onto the cell window, he had ventured to Ondine's room as he had done for the last few months but as he arrived at the window he saw no sign of _his_ mermaid. He became worried; Diaval had come to see her at the same time every night and she was always there waiting for him– tied up to the wall and unable to be anywhere else, but ready and waiting for him none the less. She was a tough cookie she was just as sarcastic as he was, the verbal sparring matches were a sight to be seen. Although now the Raven felt something more human for the mermaid; and this scared him more than anything.

**-Flashback –**

Diaval glanced over to Ondine; she sat on her cell floor staring at her dirty bleeding feet. A frown spread across her face as she wiggled her toes. Scrunching her lips into a pout she pointed her feet and sighed.

'What on earth are you doing?' questioned the bird-man. He lay on the other side of the room watching her intently. Ondine did not look up from her toes. She just continued to wiggle them and remained in a deep place of thought. Diaval could not take his eyes off of her. He had grown very fond of Ondine even if he was able to mask his affection with his dry sarcasm. If truth be told he would happily spend the whole day sitting with her in her cell. He did not even need to talk to her; as long as he could see her and be around her he was happy.

_She is beautiful….so beautiful…. _

Diaval stood looking at the young maiden; her hair was a deep marine blue and would shine like all the colours of the waves, it lay over hers shoulders and covered most of her face when she was sat in such a position. Diaval was lucky he could see past her scars, they covered her body much like his own; the bruising and dry blood didn't take from her beauty in his eyes. Her eyes had entranced the raven over the last few visits. Ondine's eyes were white and silver and would shine brightly when she smiled or laughed a rare sight to see but he prided himself in being able to make the young woman laugh in such a dark time.

_Oh Diaval you silly bird would you PLEASE snap out of it! _He mentally castigated himself for allowing his mind to run off with him, he felt as though he had turned into King Phillip for a moment. Diaval had always admired the young king's way with words; he managed to enchant the young Aurora within minutes of their first meeting. He on the other hand would make a fool of himself if he ever tried to court a female, human, fae or feathered.

He imagined the scenario panning out his mind…he knew he would more than likely transform into a human man whilst in flight and fall into a tree or a river very inelegantly. That would be the end of that attempt of a courtship before it had even begun.

'I miss my tail…' Whispered Ondine as she looked up from her feet. Snapping the bird from his thoughts, he quickly blinked and quickly stood up feeling as though he had been caught doing something wrong. 'Oh nice, I tell you I miss my tail and you decide to stand up and go for a nice stroll around the cell…very considerate!' groaned Ondine as she brought her knees up to her chest, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. Ondine sat in this position for a while trying to drift into a sleep.

She tensed up when she felt Diaval touch her legs. Her eyes snapped open and she kicked her leg into the air which collided directly into the poor man's face. Diaval let out a loud cry and transformed back into a raven before he landed into the cell wall.

Ondine sat there wide eyed, biting down on her bottom lip as she tried to hold in her laughter but as the raven turned to her and extended his wings in a questioning manner as if to accuse her of being insane. She burst out in a fit of laughter, it made her tummy ache. She had not laughed this hard in a long long time.

After ruffling his feathers and composing himself he transformed back into a man and with huff and a pout he sat back in his corner away from Ondine.

'Well that was a bit of an overreaction my dear don't you think?!' exclaimed the bird man as he lifted his hand up to rub his nose. 'I was only going to massage your legs….' Ondine stopped laughing and crinkled her eyebrows in disapproval. 'All I wanted to do was try to make your legs feel better…' Diaval tried to regain a bit of composure as his ears began to burn in realization that what he had just offered to do was completely inappropriate for humans and most fae. Ondine tilted her head to the side in confusion. She could not understand why he would want to stop her legs from hurting; most people enjoyed seeing her in pain or did not care about how she felt at all. She let a small smile cross her lips as she could see the bird man becoming all flustered by his last comment. She looked at the man and felt a surge of warmth rise up her body from her feet to her cheeks. She did not know this feeling and it worried her a little.

'Thank you...I am tired I am going to sleep…Goodnight Diaval' Ondine said quietly and she shuffled back into the corner of her cell and hugged her knees. Diaval tiled his head to the side slightly a little confused by her sudden change in behaviour.

'Goodnight Ondine…' with that Diaval transformed back into a raven and flew out of the cell perching himself on the cell window. He would not fly back to the moors quite yet he wanted to watch her for a little longer.

**End of flashback -**

He had a horrid feeling in the pit of his stomach…_something is very wrong... _With that the raven flew off into the forest back to his mistress….he did not know that as that very moment Ondine was being dragged to the mad kings bedchambers.

* * *

Thanks for reading and for your reviews they do keep me going and help give me ideas. A few of you said you wanted more smut and fluff in my chapters. I hope this was fluffy enough for you!

Much love

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11 Was that the plan?

Hi everyone, this is a quick filler chapter. I got a few inbox messages asking me to expand on the goings on just before Ondine's legs were shattered. I shall be posting a larger chapter by tomorrow. Thanks for staying with me.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven ¦ Was that the plan?**

'_**You do know my dear you can't just walk out of my castle now….I am going to have to make sure you can't walk out….' With that the mad king raised up his large iron hammer and smashed it down onto Ondine's legs, smashing the bones in her legs and feet. Ondine screamed out in pain as she felt the boned in her legs shatter to pieces. **_

_**The last thing that Ondine remembered was the sound of his guards laughing at her as she screamed out in pain. Then a loud smash of glass echoed through the room and a cloud of smoke encased her and as she felt a pair of warm arms surrounding her body as she slipped into darkness.**_

* * *

In the distance Maleficent stood waiting for the signal. The plan had been prepared and gone over many times, Diaval would find the keys and unlock her chains. Then Maleficent would transform each of her allied soldiers into various animals which would distract the castle guards until Diaval and Ondine could slip through unnoticed. All she needed was signal for them to begin.

Diaval could see the scene unfolding from his spot in the window. The rage was building inside him and as he started to bang his small raven body against the window he could see that it was not going to break in this form. He began to panic as he knew without his mistress he did not have enough power to transform into a dragon or anything ferocious enough to take on the mad king's group of guards on his own. The bird then flew up to the top of the castle to where his Mistress could see and send out a signal.

Maleficent saw the signal and her eyes widened. She flew down to the group of soldiers and with a wave of her hand encased them in a green smoke. 'The plan has changed, get in there and distract the men and then get out.' Ordered the fairy as she waved her hand and they were all transported to the outskirts of the castle.

As they materialized outside of the castle walls an orange glowing force field encased the castle. Maleficent walked towards the glowing barrier, reaching her hand out to try to pass but she was shocked back.

With a low growl she turned to her soldiers and raised both her hands. 'Into beasts!' as she raised her hands the soldier became encased in a dark green mist. Once the mist had faded the men had been transformed from human soldiers in large beast. The creatures looked like a mixed breed between a lion and a bear. They had large teeth and claws.

'GO!' Maleficent howled. The beasts let out a growl and ran off towards the castle.

Diaval saw the band of beasts heading towards the castle. The guards manning the doors let out a scream as the beasts tackled them to the ground and tossed them into the castle walls. Diaval flew down to open the door for the beasts and they all rushed into the castle to the great hall…

* * *

**_Sorry for such a short chapter but a bigger one should be up in a few hours._**

**_Much Love_**

**_xoxo_**


	12. Chapter 12 Salvation and Sorrow

**Chapter Eleven – Salvation and Sorrow**

The events which took place on that faithful evening will never be repeated by the soldiers of the kingdom, they would never admit to ripping another man apart with their teeth but none the less the mission had been completed and Ondine was no longer in chains. Although her collar remained, there was no key lock for her collar, it had been made and fused around her skin they would need something stronger to break the spell of the collar but for now the brigade was happy that they had managed to save the mermaid.

Ondine lay unconscious in Diaval's arms as he carried her out of the castle. Blood and dirt covered the bodies of the now human men as they ran out of the castle towards Maleficent. Maleficent had been waiting at the force field for the team to come back with her cousin. She knew that her life as a pet was not one she would care to think about but she did not envision her cousin's body to be broken into pieces.

Diaval held onto the young mermaid trying not to hurt her anymore than she already was. He had given her his cloak to cover her dignity, he was cold and in pain but he did not care; the only thoughts that were crossing his mind was the need to get Ondine as far away from the Mad King as possible. Looking down at the woman in his arms he smiled slightly as she seemed at peace.

'Bring her to me Diaval!' Maleficent exclaimed as she waited eagerly at the force field. A thought crossed her mind momentarily as she watched the brigade run towards the force field. If she as a fae creature could not get in, did that mean that Ondine as a fae could not get out? Luckily her theory was not proven as Ondine slipped through the force field with Diaval.

'Diaval give me her, we will fly back to Aurora and Phillip. You can't fly and carry Ondine.' Maleficent stated as she held up her arms and quickly levitated Ondine's body into the air. Diaval did as he was asked but the raven could not deny the numb feeling growing in his chest as he let Ondine out of his arms. 'Mistress I don't think I am strong enough to…' Diaval began as he sat down on the floor. Before he could finish his sentence Maleficent had transformed him into his Raven form. Maleficent quickly transformed the soldiers into birds and they all flew off into the night sky away from the now partially burning castle.

* * *

Weeks had passed and Ondine had not woken from her unconscious state. Her legs were being treated by medics from Aurora's palace and by a variety of fae healers. The main issue was that apart from the multiple fractured bones in her legs and thighs, Ondine's legs were a human representation of her tail. So her tail had to be healed at the same rate. Healers had done all they could for the mermaid and all they could do now was let her wake on her own. Her legs and tail would heal but it would take time and she would need to learn how to walk again like the baby fae.

Over the past few weeks Ondine had been visited by many fae creatures and old friends. Maleficent would visit her cousin every day and she noted how not even once, would the raven leave her cousin's side. Diaval would sit by her bed during the day and at night he would perch on her bedchamber window.

Days and nights passed and Maleficent would watch her best friend grow more and more concerned about the mermaid's condition. He would pace around the moors when he was not allowed near Ondine. Which was a very rare occasion. The only time this would be was when the healers would work on her legs and tail.

As usual this evening Diaval was perched on the windowsill by Ondine's bed. He sat and watched the mermaid; he would grow more worried with each passing night. He missed her. He missed their conversations and her sarcastic comments. He would transform into a dirty big pigeon or walk around as a puppy dog for a year if it meant she would wake up again. He had never felt so attached to another creature before, he loved and was attached to his mistress and the young queen but that was a different feeling. Those two had become his family and he cared for them but the feelings that the mermaid would stir inside him was something he never experienced before in his bird or human life.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of his mistress flying over to him. She floated behind him as he continued to watch the sleeping girl.

'She will wake up in time Diaval, you need to relax and get some sleep. You are no good to anyone half alive.' Stated Maleficent in her sharp manner, although deep down the pair knew that they were worried about the girls lack of response. Diaval flew to the ground and transformed back into a human man.

'I can't sleep…you told me to watch over her... I am only doing ask you asked Mistress.' Diaval began in a bitter tone as he sat on a nearby tree stump.

'Yes, I asked you to watch over her and you have done well. Ondine is back with us now and when she recovers and learns to use her tail again she will be sent back to live in the Under Moors in the protection of her people.' Maleficent finished as she stood above the bird man.

'Mistress…What are you talking about?' Stuttered the bird shocked at the piece of news he was receiving. His mind began to work in overdrive the past few months were replaying over and over in his mind.

'Ondine is a mermaid Diaval, their hearts are as warm as the water they are in. My cousin has been out of Under Moors for far too long. Her heart will be cold, mermaids have to be in water Diaval is it their home.'

'Ondine does not have a cold heart!' exclaimed the bird man.

'Yes but she will have. In time, once the magic of her cursed collar is removed she will feel her heart weaken and freeze. We will all feel it.' She began. 'Ondine is a mermaid she has to live like one. She can't live like a human or a land fae it is not fair…'

'BUT you turned me human! I am…or was a raven! I can no longer be a bird thanks to you and your magic.' Diaval exclaimed as he stood up to his Mistress.

'Oh stop it of course you are a raven. You can transform into a bird whenever you like. You do it all of the time.' began Maleficent as she brushed off his point.

'No, you don't understand. I can't be a bird; I can't find a bird mate or have hatchlings...I… I don't want to be a raven anymore…' Diaval admitted with a sigh. 'I still feel human as a raven…I still feel for her…and now you are taking her from me…' Maleficent looked to her old friend and felt a tinge of guilt echo through her. She _had t_ransformed him into a man but she never thought about the impact it would have. He was right he could not be a raven anymore he wanted a human life, he deserved one. He had served her well all these years. Even though she wanted the best for her friend she knew that Ondine had been treated so badly by humans she would never want to leave the Under Moor. They were too much alike, her cousin and herself. Maleficent refused to allow anything else to happen to her cousin. She would have to stay in the under moors once she regained the use of her tail there was no other way…

'I am sorry Diaval. You have until she regains her tail but then you will have to say goodbye.' with that Maleficent disappeared into a cloud of green smoke leaving Diaval sat on the tree stump to deal with his thoughts.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading each chapter and for all your comments. I hope this is developing in a way you like.**

Much Love

xoxox


	13. Chapter 13 I miss you

**Chapter twelve – I miss you..**

It had been a number of days since Maleficent had informed Diaval of her plan to send Ondine back to the Under Moors. The raven had not spent any time in the company of the fairy or the young queen since that evening. Diaval had spent his time as a raven flying to distant kingdoms trying to clear his head. He hoped somewhere inside him that if he remained a raven for a long period of time his human feelings would dissipate. But they never did.

During his absence the young mermaid had woken up and had time to talk with her cousin and the young queen. She had explained all of the trauma she was subject to over the years and shared all the vital information she could so that Aurora was able to act and take down the Mad King in the future.

For now, Ondine was unable to get out of bed. Ondine had tried to walk with the aid of her cousin and the healers but each time she would fall to the floor in a heap in pain. It would take a long time before she would be walking or swimming anywhere.

Maleficent sat beside Ondine's bed. The two had been talking and getting things in order. Decades had passed since their fight and there were still some open wounds which would take time to heal. Maleficent took note that her cousin would keep taking glances at the windows in the bedchamber and each time she would see nothing and a frown of disappointment would pass over her face.

'He hasn't come to see me you know…since I woke up he has not come once…' Ondine sighed as she looked down at her covers. Maleficent took a deep breath; she knew that it was her words which had sent her friend away. She knew that he would not be able to say goodbye.

' Ondine maybe you should worry about getting your legs back to how they were, do not waste your time thinking about Diaval. He did his job, he saved you and now his job is over. I have given him another task.' Maleficent lied as she stood up.

' …Yes, you gave him a task, he carried it out. Now I am safe and he is gone….' began the mermaid as she pulled her covers to her chest turning away from Maleficent. As the fairy went to walk out of the room she stopped in her tracks as she heard a mumble from her cousin. 'May, if you see him..Diaval I mean, if he comes back here…can you thank him for me?' Ondine mumbled from her covers.

'of course…goodnight cousin' Maleficent left the room, leaving Ondine in her bed with her thoughts. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she took one more look at the window, no bird just the moon shining through the bars. _More bars_…Ondine began to think she would never get away from the bars. She was thankful that she was no longer a pet of a mad man but she could not help but feel like even now, she had no control over her own life. The healers and doctors where always flying around her day in and day out making sure she was healing properly, all Ondine wanted was to walk on her own…

As she looked down onto her bed her tear drop had turned into a small diamond, she took the gem into her hand and a sad smiled crossed her face as she placed the diamond under her pillow.

* * *

Ondine had slept for a few hours, she did not know however that whilst she slept a black raven had perched himself on the foot of her bed and stood watching her sleep.

Diaval sat perched on the foot of the bed gazing at the sleeping woman. She looked so beautiful, the healers had faded her scars slightly and he could tell that she had been bathed and made comfortable since she had woken. Her seaweed blue hair laid spread across her shoulders as she slept and a few strands fell in front of her face. The bird man took human form and walked over to the bed and tucked the strands of hair behind her ear.

Diaval felt a tinge of pain flow through his body. He had tried so hard to filter his human feelings form his raven body. He could not stay away from his mermaid, he had to see her. He had tried to relocate to a different kingdom until Ondine returned to the ocean. However each time he tried to forget her, he could not help but think about her more and when he would sleep he would dream of her. He had to return and watch her from a distance if nothing else.

Diaval gently caressed the side of Ondine's face and then transformed back into a bird and flew out of the window. He could not leave, he could just watch over her from afar.

As Diaval flew out of the nearby window Ondine opened her eyes and smiled to herself. Arguably the only positive thing which came out of her time in captivity was her ability to be hyper aware and this made her an abnormally light sleeper. Ondine has heard the raven come into her room and she felt him caressing her face. She did not want to scare him away so she kept her eyes closed and made no signs that she was aware of his presence. Deep down she felt a change inside her, she was so happy he had come back to see her.

She just wanted him to come back into the bedchambers and rock her to sleep as he had done those nights in the tower. When he would visit her they would always argue but every night he would place her head on his shoulder and let fall asleep on his lap.

She missed him, she wanted to be with him but she knew that it could never be…

Maleficent had been observing the couple that evening, she could see what was developing between the two and she felt guilty for assigning the raven to his original task. She knew he wanted to find love but she was not expecting him to fall in love with a mermaid.

_Oh dear….what have I done…_

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Please leave some comments with what you want to see. I do not know if I should start to conclude this fic or I should carry on with a few new plots I have in mind.

Much love

xoxox


	14. Chapter 14 Hearts

******Warning! this chapter contains graphic gore. If this offends you please do not read past the flashbacks! Thankyou..**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen ¦ Hearts**

**-Flashback –**

The young prince Leo and his brother sat in the king's bedchambers, the great king sat on the bed as he would every night and tell the tales of the fae creatures, the boys were only young Leo had just celebrated his sixth name day. He was still a pure soul not the evil king that the land will know him to be.

Tonight's story was one of love. This would answer the young boy's questions. How did the fae love? Did they love like humans love or is love in their eyes something completely different. No human could ever explain completely the difference between a fae love and a human love. Only that once a fae loved once they could not love again. Once their hearts were broken they would never love again. This is why Maleficent could never think of finding a mate after King Stephan died. She hated him for his betrayal but her heart had chosen him and it would choose no other.

'_When a mermaid falls in love, her soul will split in two, the split half of the mermaid's soul will join with her mates for all of eternity. They have no control over it and it will happen without their knowledge. A mermaid cannot be forced to love and she can, if provoked, choose to relinquish her ability to love completely. She will have to give up her immortal soul and she will walk the earth as a spirit for all eternity with no love.'_

'That is so sad papa! Why would they do that?' Exclaimed young Leo as he looked at his father, he could see the sadness in the young prince's eyes.

'When you are older you may understand it more my son.' King Louis said as he patted his son's head.

'_Now boys, a mermaid's heart is only alive in water so if a mermaid is taken from her home in the waters for too long her heart will become like ice and shatter. Her soul however will remain split to her mate but she will not feel love anymore, she will grow bitter and wicked, she will have no memory of the love between her mate and herself. Boys you must understand that once a mermaid's heart shatters she will turn into an evil creature, one full of hate and wickedness.'_

'Why do they turn evil father? Just because of their shattered hearts? 'The young prince asked confused. He could not understand much about love at this age, he loved his father and his brother and he knew that if his heart broke it would hurt but he did not understand why it could not just be fixed like when he broke his legs falling out of the trees.

'_If you have no heart you have no feelings my son, you have no existence if you live without a heart. Being heartless is the worst kind of torture possible for a mermaid…'_

The boys looked sad at their father's story. He did not like seeing them so sad and decided it was time to leave this story until they were older.

'I am sorry my boys, shall we have a nicer story?' The king suggested as he saw the looks of sadness on the pair's faces.

**End of Flashback –**

* * *

The mad king sat in the wreckage of his great hall glaring into the cinders on the floor of the once grand room. As he sat on the floor thinking back on all of the tales his father had told him, the feelings of hatred would boil inside him. He had loved Ondine but despite his efforts she would never love him. Now there were whispers that she had found love in the moors with a bird. A bird!

The king growled to himself in rage, he could not understand how the mermaid refused to love a king like himself and live as his queen in his once beautiful kingdom. Instead his pet chose to show him hatred and give her love to a measly feathered rat. He was not even human! She gave up a chance to live as his queen to fall in love with a creature neither fae nor human.

As he looked over at the remainders of his soldiers which lay around him, he took note of the animals which were feasting on their rotting flesh. The mad king began to walk over to the corpse of his dead lieutenant he took note of how the vultures were ripping pieces of flesh from his bones, maggots had began to breed and feed on the rotting body parts.

One thing which remained relatively intact was his heart. The mad king reached into the chest of his dead lieutenant and ripped out his heart, he brought it up to his face and an evil grin spread across his burnt face. '_A broken heart is the worst form of torture is it?' _Leo hissed as he brought the rotting flesh up to his lips and took a large bite of the heart. As the blood began to drip down his face he crushed what was left of the man's heart into his hands and threw it across the room. With a wild cackle the mad king made way out of his great hall. _ You thought I what I did to you before was torture my little pet….you will wish you were still in chains when I am done with you._

* * *

**_Heeeyyyyyyy sorry for the graphic gory heart chewing but we haven't seen the last of the mad king just yet!_**

**_Please leave me your comments on how you would like this story to progress I am afraid it will be getting much darker from now on, there will still be fluff and feels but a lot more gore and graphic scenes to come._**

**_Much love _**

**_xoxox_**


End file.
